The present application relates generally to plasma arc torches used for removing metal from metal workpieces. The application relates more particularly to plasma arc torches that are useful for gouging grooves in metal workpieces.
Gouging operations typically are conducted using a general-purpose plasma arc torch oriented at a relatively shallow angle (e.g., 25° to 40°) to the workpiece surface. With such an arrangement, there is a limit to how deep a gouge can be made before some part of the torch contacts the workpiece. This problem arises for example when backgouging the roots of welds with prepared joints in relatively thick plate.